The Legend of Uplix Gravity (season 1)
by Derek XYZ
Summary: From a faraway planet known as Planet Uplix, a little baby named Deroku Santoro is sent to Planet Earth. Now, 16 years later, he becomes the leader of the Uplix Fighters. Him and his 5 friends, Maria Naomi, Elecel Zeoni, Lamera Mitsumi, Kogura Taramoto and Hirachino Glory, go on an epic journey around the galaxy for the 7 elemental orbs and defend the universe against Shakerotsu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Deroku's Power

In Altiris High School, Deroku and Elecel were just chilling in the Senior pod, where only seniors were allowed. Anyone who was underclassed and entered the Senior area without supervision would get pummeled. "Uh… Derek? Why are we in the Senior pod again?," Elecel asked as he had fear in his eyes. Deroku replied, "Because I wanna ask Kimiko Lavender out on a date. She's the baddest girl in the school. Just looking at her makes me all jittery inside." Kimiko walked out of class in a pink dress waving at Deroku. Hearts were floating around his head as he was love-struck. Then, the school bully known as Rocky, walked away with Kimiko and kissed her on the lips.

Deroku growled with rage. "Ugh! I freakin' hate Rocky! All he does is pick on people whose below his rank and hit on the cheerleaders! I wish I could give him a taste of his own medicine, but how?" Deroku glowed a blue aura and a whitish-bluish dragon appeared around him. Elecel said, "Oh, crap. Derek, whatever you're about to do, don't freakin' do it. Rocky is _way_ above our ranks! There's no chance in Hell that you can take him on!"

Deroku looked at Elecel and said, "C'mon, Elecel. I'm Derek to the freakin' Sanchez! Yo, Rock-head! Get your damn hands off of Kimiko! Kimiko, there's something I need to confess: I love you with all my heart's content. I wanna be with you. Nothing in this world can compare to your beauty, that's how much I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Kimiko was smitten by Deroku's words and said, "Derek, you're a sweet guy, plus, you're cute and smart and all, but I'm with Rocky. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Deroku said with a sad look on his face, "It's ok, Kimiko. I don't blame you or your infinite beauty."

Rocky laughed evilly and punched Deroku in the stomach, causing him to fly across the other side of the hall. Maria saw what happened and punched Rocky in the face. As she came to Deroku's rescue, she asked him, "Derek, are you ok? If you're gonna fight someone, at least tell us. Lamera, Elecel, Kogura, Hirachino and I would be lost without you if something happened to you." Deroku had tears coming from his eyes as he got up slowly. The tear made a majestic dropping sound as Deroku clenched his fists with might. "You… you really mean that?," asked Deroku as he looked at Maria. Lamera hugged him, giggled and replied, "Of course, silly. You're our leader, and there's nothing in this world that's going to change that. We're the Uplix Fighters."

So as Rocky and Deroku prepared to battle, Rocky had a blackish-brownish aura surrounding him. Rocky charges at Deroku with super speed and repeatedly punches him in the face. Deroku wipes the little bit of blood off of his lip. "Damn, he's fast! At this rate, I won't be able to land a single blow on him." So as Deroku charged at Rocky, he misses every punch and kick. Rocky grabs him by the leg and jumps in the air while swinging him around. He slams Deroku to the ground. Deroku stayed silent for a good 30 seconds.

Rocky gloats evilly. "See?! I told you that a little dweeb like you is no match for me! Let that be a warning to you! The next time… no, wait! There won't be a next time… for you!" As Deroku got up, he quickly kicked Rocky in the dick and performed the Rounder Punch to his face. Rocky makes a heavy thud. He gets back up and yells, "Nice try, dork! But it's going to take a lot more than that to beat me." Deroku looked to the ground and thought of an idea. "Hey, Rocky! How about we put all of this mess…" As Deroku jumped in the air, he cocked back his fist and a dragon made of blue and white smoke came out. "On ice!" yelled Deroku.

Everyone was surprised on Deroku's skills of battle. Lamera cheered Deroku on along with the rest of his friends. "So what if you made the field icy? That doesn't mean that I'm going to kick your…," Rocky stated. He fell on the ground so hard, everyone laughed at him. The anger going through his veins increased. "ENOUGH! I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY A LOW-CLASS DWEEB! NOW, WITNESS… MY ULTIMATE ATTACK! ROCK WRECKER OF DESTRUCTION!" As Rocky conjured up a huge boulder in the shape of a cobra, Deroku powered up and charged at the boulder. The boulder was hurled at Deroku, but the boulder multiplied by 3 and grew larger. Maria and the rest joined in, but Rocky grew stronger as if he were on steroids and took on Maria and easily defeated her in mere seconds.

Along with Elecel, Lamera, and Kogura, they were no match for him, but Hirachino stepped in and stated, "Leave my friend, Deroku, alone. If you want to fight someone, fight me instead. We're both Earthbound attributes, so let's make this interesting." Deroku asked, "Hirachino? When did you get here?" He replied, "I heard about your fight with Rocky. Trust me, even with your elemental advantage over him, that doesn't mean you can take him on."

So as Hirachino and Rocky prepared to fight, Hirachino took off his football gear and grew buffer. Fists were flying everywhere, kicks were being blocked, and they were evenly matched. "Heh, looks like we're evenly matched. It's like I can predict your moves just like you can predict mine. Strange, isn't it?" asked Hirachino. Rocky performed a backflip and kicked him in the chin. Hirachino got punched in the pressure point of the stomach. Deroku saw the epic defeat. As Hirachino blacked out, Deroku got angry and blue aura surrounded him. "Rocky! I'll never forgive you for hurting my friends, you bastard!"

"Heh, you got guts, dweeb, I'll give you that. But you won't survive my ultimate attack! Yaaaahhh!" As the 3 boulders were being hurled, Deroku got stronger and placed his hand in front of them. A highly pressure of water expelled out of Deroku's hand and trapped the boulders. Deroku blew his breath at the boulders and froze them, making them his own. "Let's finish this, Rocky!"

So as Deroku punched the boulders, they turned into ice shards. The shards flew at Rocky and stung him. "Augh! What the hell is happening to me?! I can't lose… especially to a dweeb like Derek!" Deroku chuckles and says, "Well, then. That teaches you not to mess with the Uplix Fighters. Now, witness _my_ ultimate attack. AQUA DRAGON FIST!" A water dragon expels out of his fist and binds Rocky in an unbreakable hold. Deroku punches him with extreme force and slams him to the ground.

Rocky makes a thud on the ground as he is defeated. Everyone cheered for Deroku as he won the battle. "Oh, snap. It's Principal Edwards! Run!" As Principal Edwards saw Rocky, Maria, Lamera, Elecel, Hirachino and Kogura lying on the ground, he yells, "Derek Sanchez! Go to the office immediately! I will not tolerate such destructive behavior! You do not condone battles without notifying me! Do I make myself clear?!" "Yes, sir," said Deroku in a cracked voice. Later on that day, Maria and the rest were taken to the nurse's office for some rest. As Maria and the rest woke up, Deroku appeared in front of her and said, "Hey, sleepyhead. It's about time you all got up. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!"

Lamera said, "Congratulations on your victory, Derek! Finally, someone's taught that bully what for." Rocky calls Deroku over. "Derek! Come here!" Elecel said, "No! Don't do it, Derek! He'll try to attack you again!" Deroku laughs and says, "Trust me. I highly doubt he has any fight in that condition." So as Deroku approached Rocky, Rocky said to him, "Derek, I'm sorry for trying to hurt you. It's just that… while I was the school bully, I had power and authority over everyone. I had a lot of respect from everybody. Now that they witnessed my loss, I guess I'll just be the butt of everyone's joke."

Deroku smiles and says, "Hm. I forgive you, Rocky. But remember this: you don't need power and authority to have respect; you earn respect by trying to get to know someone. So… want to be friends and put this mess in the past?" Rocky smiles and shakes his hand. The days of Rocky's bullying were over. Kogura said, "Now that Rocky's done bullying for good, I guess that means that we can all relax and not worry about anyone messing with us." So as our other heroes rest, what other obstacles will they encounter?

Stay tuned :p


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Elemental Orbs

Back at Deroku's house, Deroku was training to his heart's content. "88… 89… 90! Whew! Now, to hit that treadmill." Someone knocks on his door. As he answered the door, it was his grandma who picked him up from the forest. "Derek, honey. Can you be a dear and help us with the groceries?" asked his grandma. "Sure thing, grandma. Just give me a minute to put on a shirt." Elecel comes by to say hello. "Hey, Elecel, what brings you here?" Elecel replies, "Derek, I need you to come to my house. I found something buried in my backyard and I need to analyze it." Deroku went to Elecel's house and saw the rest of the Uplix Fighters. "Maria, Hirachino, Lamera, and Kogura! You all heard the news, too?" "Yeah, I heard that Elecel found a weird, glowing orb in his backyard," said Maria.

The sky got dark as a spaceship appeared in the backyard. As it opens, a man in snake-covered clothing jumps out and says, "You there, boy. Hand that Elemental Orb to me so I can take over the world. Once I obtain all seven Elemental Orbs, I can finally grant my ultimate desire." Kogura said, "I can sense an evil aura surrounding this guy, and it's huge. Just who are you?" The strange man says, "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I am Shakerotsu, the King of Venomous Demons. My two minions, Frostias the Blizzard Queen and Fangerous the Fox are aiding me in my conquest to take over the world. Now that I've destroyed the only nuisances that were in my way, I can finally take over this pathetic galaxy. Soon, I can rule with an iron fist." Lamera said, "Oh, no. That's horrible! Why would you do such a thing?" "I'm evil, remember? Now, hand over that orb or face my wrath!" replied Shakerotsu. Deroku clenched his fists and pointed at Shakerotsu as if he was making a pose saying, "I don't think so, Shakerotsu! As long as the Uplix Fighters are still alive, we're not letting you take over anything!"

Shakerotsu chuckles and says, "Well, then. I'll just have to kill you all. But not now, mostly later. I'll let you keep the orb… for now. Until then, boy." As Shakerotsu entered the ship and flew away, Hirachino yelled, "Yeah, you better run! I'm not gonna lie, I could've taken him on myself." Kogura made a sarcastic look and said, "Sure you could… not." Elecel said, "What is the Elemental Orbs that he just said?" That's when Elecel's older brother, Helisan appeared and told them, "I know what he meant. Come with me to my laboratory. I can explain everything to you all." So as they all arrived at the lab, Lamera states, "Helisan, you're so sexy in person." "Thanks, but flattery's going to get you nowhere. Now everyone listen up." Helisan pulls up a holographic video and map. "Long ago, Shakerotsu used to be an evil overlord until our parents trapped him in a magic seal inside a secret pillar. But now that he's escaped, the world _may be_ in danger. Derek, Maria, Elecel, Lamera, Kogura and Hirachino, you all have special powers beyond anyone in this world, but there are others with extreme powers. I'm on a quest to search for the Elemental Orbs so Shakerotsu can't get his wish."

Elecel asks, "What are the Elemental Orbs that Shakerotsu was talking about earlier?" "There are 7 Elemental Orbs in total. They all hold a mystical power and once all seven orbs have been brought together, you can either gain infinite power or a wish. Each one holds unlimited power for each attribute." Kogura responds, "But there are only six attributes." Helisan replies, "Legend says that one day, when all seven are gathered, the seventh attribute will present itself, but only to the chosen one. The orb that you have makes only 1. There are six more throughout the galaxy, so I have to keep searching long and hard." Hirachino laughed at that last bit of the sentence. Kogura slapped him and said, "Ignorant pig!"

Elecel asked Helisan, "Big brother, will you finally tell me the secret of our family's heritage and powers?" Helisan chuckled and replied, "When you learn how to wield the Wind of Helisano's true abilities, then I'll tell you. But until then, little bro, you're not ready for its ultimate potential." Elecel awed in sadness. Deroku said, "Well guys, who's up for an epic search around the galaxy for the Elemental Orbs?" Everyone cheered. Maria said, "What about school? We're going to miss some serious amount of days." Deroku replied, "We'll be fine. Trust and believe. Elecel, can you make us a ship so we can get settled?" "Sure. Just give me a couple of days. That should be enough time for us to pack up." Helisan said, "Well then. I guess my work here is done. Oh, that reminds me, I have to go train with Master Bullegon."

Deroku asked, "Wait, did you just say Master Bullegon? Dude, he only accepts super-elite fighters. How did you get accepted into his training temple?" Helisan said, "Easy. I never lost a battle in my life. You can say I'm… undefeated. Maybe someday, my little brother can do the same, or he can stay a little boy for the rest of his life. Luckily, I'll pop up every now and then to give him a hand." As Helisan teleported away, Lamera said, "Look! The orb is glowing yellow! I wonder if that's a good thing."

Deroku yells, "There only one way to find out! Alright, Uplix Fighters, we're all going to meet back at Elecel's house by Friday night, ok?" "Sir!" everyone else responded. Back at Deroku's house, Deroku hurries and packs up his clothes and food. His grandma and grandpa comes in his room and asks, "What's the rush, sonny?" Deroku explains, "Oh, nothing much. My friends and I are going to go save the world. We're traveling the galaxies to find these 7 orbs so that the world won't be ruled by evil." Deroku's grandpa said, "Absolutely not! I forbid you from doing anything reckless! It's bad enough that you have a dragon tail!" But Deroku's grandma replies, "Now, Harold, if he wants to go save the world, then let him. Derek, you be careful, ok? Just remember to contact us every once in a while." Deroku's grandmother kisses him on the cheek. So as Deroku gets back to packing, he goes back to training for anything suspicious out there.

Back at Maria's house, her parents asked about her whereabouts. She explains, "I'm going to go save the world. Is that ok with you both?" Her mother said, "Sure, honey. Just be careful, ok? I don't want to lose a daughter forever." Her father said, "Look at that. Our little girl is growing up to become a hero like us." Maria whined, "Daddy! You're embarrassing me!" At Elecel's house, Elecel stayed up day and night building the spaceship for their traveling. Hirachino just lifted weights the entire time and Lamera was getting her hair, nails and make-up did while Kogura meditated and packed food. 2 days later, everyone meets back at Elecel's. Deroku asks, "Ok, everyone ready? Elecel, did you make the ship for us?" Elecel presses a green button on his remote and the ship appears. It was a black, white and green ship in diamonds. Lamera said, "O…M…G… it's fabulous!" Hirachino said, "Gay." Elecel complained, "Hey, it was the only idea I had in mind." Kogura said, "It's just fine. Now can we go? At this rate, who knows how many Elemental Orbs Shakerotsu has?" Deroku hops in the ship and says, "C'mon, guys. Let's go!"

So as they all entered the ship, Elecel said, "Everyone put on your seat belts. This may get a little bumpy on the way." The ship took off and went into space. "Ok, so who's going to be the navigator?" asked Deroku. Maria volunteered. Deroku said, "I can't believe I'm going on a journey throughout the galaxy. I'm so excited to meet powerful enemies!"

Stay tuned :p


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Search of the Second Orb

As the Uplix Fighters flew off into the cosmos, they heard a pinging on their radar. Deroku said, "Look, guys! There's a sign on the radar. Looks like we found our second Elemental Orb." Lamera yelled, "Yay! We're going to gather them all in no time!" Deroku said, "Alright, let's go!" "I wonder what type of alien lifeforms we'll encounter," said Kogura. The spaceship landed down slowly. They landed on a planet with heavy gravity.

The sign said: Welcome to Gan-Gan Galaxy! As everyone came out of the ship, they all made a heavy thud on the ground. "Ugh! What the hell is this? God, I feel stiff," exclaimed Elecel. Maria said, "Look! There's a sign. It says 'Welcome to Gan-Gan Galaxy!'" Hirachino stood up with ease and said, "I don't see what you guys are complaining about so much." Kogura said, "It must be the gravity in this galaxy. It's too much to bare."

Deroku struggled to get up, but he somehow managed to bare the intense gravity. "Oh, what do we have here?" asked a weird alien. Deroku replied, "We are the Uplix Fighters. I am Derek Sanchez! The female in the red topless shirt is Maria Naomi." The weird alien asked, "Quick question… what is a female?" Everyone gasped. Lamera looked at the weird alien and asked it, "You don't know what a female is? Allow me to explain. A male is your father, and your mother is a girl, or in simple terms, the one who lays eggs."

The weird alien said, "Oh, you mean our glorgeys! You see, we only have one gender on this planet and they are called 'glorgeys'." Hirachino said, "This is getting a little gay. Screw this, I'm out." Kogura finally arises from the ground and bonked him on the head saying, "Why do you have to be such a jackass?"

An explosion occurred at a nearby village. "Oh, no. My village is being attacked! I must go help them at once," said the glorgey. Elecel asked, "Wait! Do you have a name?" The alien looked back at Elecel and said, "Yes. My name is Jeff." As Maria, Elecel and Lamera got up, everyone rushed to the village to see what the problem was.

When they arrived at the scene of the explosion, they saw a reddish-orangish fox eating glorgeys one-by-one. Elecel yelled, "Hey, you! Just what the hell are you doing attacking the village?!" The fox got up and spoke. "I'm just doing what the boss ordered. So stand aside, pipsqueak!" Deroku had a little flashback in his head about when he was a baby.

"Ugh. My head… I feel like… I've seen him before," said Deroku. The fox said, "Shakerotsu will be so pleased once I find the Elemental Orb. Ah, I can imagine the praise now." Kogura paused him and said, "Hold up, did you just say Shakerotsu?" "So you're one of the minions he was talking about last time!" exclaimed Lamera.

"Hm… allow me to introduce myself, then. I am Fangerous the fox. I am one of Shakerotsu's minions. My other partner is disposing the other village as we speak." Deroku said, "Not if we can help it!" As he rushed to Fangerous at a fast pace, he cocked back his fist and punched him in the face. Fangerous laughed and stated, "You have to do better than that, Derek Sanchez." Everyone gasped. "H… how do you know my name?" asked Deroku. As everyone else except Jeff, Fangerous, and Hirachino fell back to the ground because of the gravity, our Uplix Fighters may be in a pickle.

"Easy," said Fangerous, "I know all about the Uplix Fighters. The girl with the make-up is Lamera Mitsumi, the one with the fireball necklace is Maria Naomi, the boy with the green shirt is Elecel Zeoni, the one with the sword is Kogura Taramoto, and finally, the one with the huge muscles is…" Hirachino kicks him in the stomach into the air and jumps off the ground, despite the heavy gravity. "Ah, that human with the nice physique must be an Earthbound attribute," said Jeff. Lamera replied, "Yep. All he does in his spare time is work out until he's exhausted."

Jeff exclaimed, "My lord! He must have the body of a God. Quickly, while he's distracting that mutant fox, I must show you something in the Cave of Spite." As our heroes crawled their way to the Cave of Spite, a princess in a light blue diamond-covered dress conjures ice out of her wand and attacks them. "Who dares trespass this village? This village is under the name of Shakerotsu!"

Elecel said, "So you're the other minion that Fangerous was talking about. Explain yourself. Why are you attacking these innocent aliens? They haven't caused any harm." The princess laughs and says, "Very well. I am Frostias, Queen of the Blizzard Galaxy. I am the other minion of Shakerotsu and his strongest one yet. As soon as we obtain the Elemental Orb in this Galaxy, we will dispose of this pathetic sight." Lamera said, "Oh, no." Kogura struggled to throw a ninja star at Frostias' wand due to the intense gravity.

Hirachino joined up with the others and asked Deroku, "Yo! What'd I miss?" "That," Deroku replied. Meanwhile, on Shakerotsu's ship, Shakerotsu was just sitting on his throne sipping a glass of water. He chuckles and says, "The Uplix Fighters don't stand a chance against my top minions. Frostias and Fangerous shall deal with them with ease, and once they're out of my hair, I can obtain their Elemental Orb _and_ the one that's in this galaxy."

Jeff warned them, "Be careful, Uplix Fighters! The gravity is extremely intense and only Earthbound attributes can withstand such weight." Deroku and the others struggled to get up. Deroku said, "Hirachino, since you're an Earthbound attribute, you're the only… one who… can save the glorgeys." Hirachino clenched his fists with might, dug his feet into the ground and yelled, "Alright, you! Get ready to face my wrath!" As Hirachino and Frostias battled, Fangerous got up and went to search for Frostias.

Frostias whacked Hirachino in the stomach with her wand and punched him in the face. She repeatedly kicked him in the face and stomach as she was throwing deadly blows. Hirachino was basically helpless at that moment. Jeff looks at Frostias' neck and says, "Hm. Aha! I knew it! This whole time, they've been wearing anti-gravity necklaces! That's how they're so agile." Kogura pulls out another ninja star and aims carefully at the necklace.

Hirachino falls to the ground. "Ugh. Dammit! I can't beat a flying foe!" Frostias laughs evilly and says, "You idiot! Everyone knows that an Earthbound attribute's weakness is ice and flying opponents. You should just give up now while you still have the chance." Hirachino crunched his teeth together and growled, "No! I won't quit! I won't let you hurt these glorgeys anymore! Even if they are homosexuals, I am an Uplix Fighter, and Uplix Fighters never quit! Now… take this! Rocker Punch!" Hirachino's fists turned into stone and he repeatedly beats her savagely.

As Hirachino got angrier, he spots her necklace and rips it off. The necklace makes a warping sound and turns into dust. She falls onto the ground and makes a hard thud. Back at Shakerotsu, he witnesses the whole battle and sends Frostias back to the ship. Deroku asks, "What the hell happened to Frostias?" Can our heroes obtain the second Elemental Orb, or are they doomed forever by the intense gravity of Gan-Gan Galaxy?

Stay tuned :p


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hirachino's Quest

As Hirachino asks Jeff a question, Jeff interrupts him and asks, "Can you come with me to the Cave of Spite? I must rest the spirit of our Glorgey Elder. You see, ever since those two miscreants appeared in our galaxy, they've been attacking every village searching for our Elemental Orb. I believe they won't stop at anything to steal our orb. It's the only thing that holding this galaxy intact. Without it, our precious galaxy would combust and explode."

Hirachino had a tear drop form his eye. It made an echoing sound as it dripped to the floor. "Jeff… I'll help you _and_ your galaxy. Trust me, I know how it feels to have something taken away from me. Let's do this!" Jeff smiled in awe and exclaimed, "Thank you so much, young man! Once our village is saved, we will be forever grateful to you." So as they finally make it to the Cave of Spite, they see nothing but pure darkness. A small, bright light shines in their faces. It was a small treasure chest full of anti-gravity necklaces. Hirachino gasps.

"Hey! We can give these to my friends and they can finally help us. But then again… Jeff, I need a favor." "Anything for you, Hirachino," said Jeff. "I need you to take that chest and give the necklaces to my friends." Jeff's voice cracked a little in sadness as he asked Hirachino, "But… what about you?" Hirachino chuckled and replied, "Hey. Don't worry about me. I'm an Uplix Fighter, plus, I don't have any fears, besides being frozen to my death. I can take on anything that comes in my way, ok? Now just focus on getting these anti-gravity necklaces to my friends now and I promise I'll rest the spirit of your Glorgey Elder."

Jeff cried and hugged Hirachino. "Oh, thank you, thank you! A thousand times thank you! Bless your heart and soul!" As Jeff left the cave to go find our other heroes, Hirachino walked ahead and saw a bridge. It was covered in blood, ashes and bones. Hirachino heard a groan from the other side of the cave chanting, "Leave this cave, stranger. You are not welcome here." Hirachino stated, "I don't know what that sound is, but I got to find out."

As Hirachino continued on, a gang of goblins attacked him and spat out acid. "Finally, something I can kill! Rocker Punch!" The goblin turns into smoke. The other goblins tried to flee, but Hirachino stomped the ground, causing a giant spike to pierce them all at once. He continued his journey to the center of the cave. "Ok, if I'm not mistaken, the Elemental Orb should be right in that left room. I can feel its energy soaring through."

Meanwhile, Jeff finally reached our other heroes and gave them the necklaces. As Deroku snaps on his necklace, he jumps in the air super high. "Whee! I feel lighter than a feather," yelled Deroku. Our other heroes got up and rushed to the Cave of Spite. Fangerous halted them and said, "You're not going anywhere, Uplix dorks! Not after I slaughter you and drink your blood!" Fangerous' eyes have grown dark red and brought out his razor-sharp claws.

Lamera said, "Great. Now we have to fight Fangerous." Kogura winked at her and whispered, "Not really. See that purple demon by his leg?" The little, purple demon bit Fangerous' leg and paralyzed him. "Hck! You bastard!" yelled Fangerous. A black beam blasted him and transported him somewhere else. It brought him back to Shakerotsu's ship. "Fangerous, how dare you fail me? You and Frostias shall receive your punishments later, but for now, we retreat."

"But why do we need to retreat, sir?" asked Fangerous. Shakerotsu said, "I did some research on this galaxy and the Elemental Orb is the only thing holding this planet intact along with the spirit of the Glorgey Elder. If one isn't present in the Cave of Spite, the other will become unstable, thus, causing this galaxy to explode along with everyone on it." Frostias reported back to the ship saying, "Sir. I was unable to retrieve the Elemental Orb." "I know that. That's why I'm deciding your punishments later," Shakerotsu replied.

Meanwhile, back at Hirachino, he sees the Elemental Orb glowing black. "Whoa! The second orb! It's so majestic. Now that I know it's safe, I think I'll just…" "Groarg!" A voiced echoed with rage inside the cave. "Those who seek the Elemental Orb shall die!" As the cave started crumbling, Hirachino decided to take the Elemental Orb and run out. Deroku and the others finally saw Hirachino. "Run, guys! This galaxy's about to blow!" Everyone felt the crumble of the planet's vibration.

Maria points and yells, "Oh, my god! The ship is sinking into the galaxy's crust! If we don't make it inside, we're all going to die!" Hirachino grabbed Jeff's hand and threw him into the ship. As everyone else hopped in, they flew off with the Elemental Orb. The galaxy exploded with rocks, boulders, and dead bodies floating all around. Jeff cried, "Nooooo! Where will I live now? I'm officially homeless now and lonely!" "No, you're not! You can stay with us if you like!" said Deroku.

Hirachino replied, "Yeah, Jeff. You helped me out, so I'm returning the favor." Jeff had tears dripping from his eyes and hugged Hirachino. "Thank you so much, Hirachino! Bless you forever and your kind soul! May I please aid you all on your adventure?" Elecel said, "Sure. I could use an extra pair of hands in the lab. Welcome aboard, Jeff." So as our heroes escaped the explosion of Gan-Gan Galaxy, they made a new friend, his name is Jeff. With two of the seven orbs, the Uplix Fighters have the advantage so far. But what other challenges will our heroes face?

Stay tuned :p


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Sweet Dilemma

After obtaining the second Elemental Orb, our heroes are setting sights on a new galaxy. A beeping sound occurs on the radar as Jeff and Elecel mans the pilot seats. "Elecel, the radar is picking up a strong signal from that galaxy over there. It looks good," Jeff said. Elecel took a look at the pinpoint and said, "Hmm… I wonder if the signal is coming from…" Elecel's eyes grew bigger as he saw the next location. Lamera yelled, "It's… delicious! Look, it has an ice-cream cone through the middle of the core. Yummy!" Kogura replied, "Well, we _could_ stop by for a break. Besides, all Derek packed was granola bars and water. Speaking of which, where the hell is my snack cakes?"

Hirachino burped and said, "Oops. I did it again. Heh." Kogura's eyes turned black as she was about to unleash her wrath on him. Jeff hid behind Deroku and said, "Uh… Hirachino, I suggest you run." Hirachino tried to hide in the engine room, but Kogura grabbed him by the leg with a cold, black and purplish tentacle. "Get over here!" she exclaimed in a deep voice. As she beats Hirachino brutally, Elecel announces, "Everyone, hang on. We're going to land." So everyone clicked on their seatbelts and braced for impact. Deroku jumped out and landed in a white, creamy puddle. Deroku yelled, "Ugh! What the… mmm! Tastes like vanilla ice-cream." "That's because it _is_ vanilla ice-cream. Welcome to Sweetie Bon Galaxy, where we satisfy your hunger," said a talking sugar cookie.

Meanwhile, back at Shakerotsu's ship, Frostias said, "Sir, there seems to be another Elemental Orb nearby." "Ooh! Where is the location?" asked Shakerotsu. "It appears to be at that galaxy with an ice-cream cone through the core. Looking at it makes me hungry." Fangerous said, "Can we stop there for a break, boss?" "NO! We will continue our search for the Elemental Orb. This is your punishment. No breaks," Shakerotsu stated. "But sir, the Elemental Orb's location is in that galaxy!" Shakerotsu sighed deeply and said, "Very well. Land this ship at once, but if I see you two eating anything on that galaxy, I will personally rip your heads off and hang you by your entrails!"

Back at the Uplix Fighters, they landed safely and rushed out of the ship. Deroku said, "Look, guys, there's a river made of apple juice! And a tree made of peanut butter cups! This place is paradise!" Maria dragged him back and said, "I think you had too much sugar." Lamera jumped in the river of apple juice in her bikini and Elecel along with Hirachino, went inside the fruit snack house. "Dude, this galaxy is delicious! I hope we never leave out of here!" yelled Elecel with excitement.

Kogura said, "It's _has_ been a while ever since I had peppermint-flavored candy." Meanwhile, while Shakerotsu and the rest landed in the galaxy, Shakerotsu exits out the ship. "Hurry, let's go retrieve the orb. NOW!" Deroku said, "Hey, Shakerotsu. What's up?" "Frostias, Fangerous, handle this while I go steal the Elemental Orb!" Deroku told Elecel, "C'mon, Elecel! We got to go stop Shakerotsu at all costs!" So as Deroku and Elecel chased Shakerotsu around the galaxy, Maria and the rest were battling Fangerous and Frostias.

A giant jawbreaker guardian blocked the entrance to the forest. Shakerotsu yelled, "Fool! Get out of the way, or feel the wrath of my poisonous energy!" "Only those who have a pure heart may enter the forest of Sweetness," the jawbreaker guardian replied. Deroku and Elecel have finally caught up to him. The jawbreaker guardian said, "You there, boy. In the green shirt, and the one in the black shirt, I can sense purity inside of your souls."

Deroku said, "Thanks, man, but we have to stop that guy right there." Shakerotsu pulls out a black smoke bomb and throws it on the ground saying, "If you can find me, then I'll fight you both. But until then, I'm going to take the Elemental Orb, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Meanwhile, Frostias takes on Lamera and Kogura at the same time while Maria and Hirachino took on Fangerous. "Is that… all… you…got?" said an exhausted Fangerous. Maria summoned a fireball out of her hand and said, "Look, just get out of this galaxy and we'll spare you."

Fangerous slowly pulls out his claw and slices Maria on the face. The metallic sound was so sharp, Maria screamed in pain. "Aaauuughh! My beautiful face!" Lamera looks over and asks, "Maria! Are you ok? Let me heal you with…" Frostias knocks her out with the end of her wand. Kogura blindly charges at Frostias, but she freezes Kogura in a giant block of ice. Hirachino punches Fangerous to the ground with an epic punch. Frostias knocks him out with the back of her wand and ties them up. "Hold up, Frostias. There's only four of these dweebs! Where are the other two?!" yelled Fangerous. Frostias said, "Don't worry about the other two. Let's just steal the other two orbs and leave." Lamera exclaimed, "You two won't get away with this!"

Back at Deroku and Elecel, the jawbreaker guardian allowed them to enter the forest and keep the Elemental Orb. Shakerotsu's communicator made a static sound. Frostias called and said, "Sir, we stole the Uplix Fighter's Elemental Orbs." "Ah, good work, you two. Maybe I just might call off your punishments after all. Start the engine of the ship and prepare for my arrival." Back the other Uplix Fighters, Hirachino wakes up from his knockout, seeing himself tied up. He tries to wiggle free, but Fangerous slaps him in the face and says, "Stay still, worm!" Lamera wakes up as well and forms a star out of air. As she creates the star, it cuts the rope and frees everyone. Kogura summons a dark spear and threatens Frostias and Fangerous.

Meanwhile, Shakerotsu runs past Deroku and Elecel, then, Deroku regrows his dragon tail from when he was a baby. "Derek, you… you have a tail! How?!" exclaimed Elecel. Deroku stares at his tail and hugs it tight. "My tail! I missed it so much! You see, Elecel, when I was a baby, I used to have a dragon tail. I don't know what it means, but something tells me I'm going to need it," explained Deroku. As they both chased Shakerotsu, Shakerotsu was at a cliff and under that cliff was an ocean of hot chocolate. It was so hot, anything that it makes contact with will instantly burn and die.

Deroku yelled, "There's nowhere to go, Shakerotsu! Give up!" Jeff came out of nowhere and yelled out Elecel's name. "Elecel, I just saw someone who knows you. He claims to be your brother." Elecel gasps and says, "Helisan. But how did he…" His older brother says behind him, "I sensed that you were in danger, little brother." Screams were yelled as Helisan creeped behind Elecel. "Wh… what are you doing here? I thought you were training with your master," asked Elecel. "I was… until I predicted that Shakerotsu has three of the Elemental Orbs already. That's not a good sign. It seems that I'll have to search for the rest myself. Don't get in my way!"

As he teleported away, Shakerotsu jumped off, landing in his ship. Frostias throws the Uplix Fighters off the ship into the hot chocolate. Elecel powered up and performed the Helisano Eagle Wings, where he grew green, magical eagle wings and flew to save them all. "Lamera, are you ok?" asked Elecel. Maria replied, "Yeah, we're just fine, but Fangerous and Frostias has the two Elemental Orbs! We got to stop them!" Deroku told them, "No… he has three orbs now. I accidently got distracted by my dragon tail and let my guard down." They all screamed. "Dude, when did you have a dragon tail?" asked Hirachino. "Ever since I was a baby, but my grandfather cut it off so it won't do harm."

Now that Shakerotsu has three of the seven Elemental Orbs, things are looking pretty bleak for our heroes. What does Deroku's dragon tail _truly_ mean? And what secret does it hold?

Stay tuned :p


End file.
